The Ultimate Decision
by xxlmbxx32
Summary: Elena loves both Damon and Stefan but who will she chose and how will it affect everyone? "I want eternity with you and if you love someone enough, you do whatever it takes to keep them forever. Do you love me that much Elena?" Eternity Awaits us, sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I really hope you enjoy this story and just so all of you know some of this story is like the TV show but i changed people or I made things happen a little differently. I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The Ultimate Decision

(Chapter one)

Elena Gilbert woke up feeling like today would be a good day. She had told Stefan that she would be coming over to the boardinghouse around noon so they could spend the day together. She loved Stefan because well, he's gorgeous, kind, loving, and so much more. He's been through a lot and he deserved to be happy and she knew that she could make him happy. She got out of her bed and headed over to her closet to pick out a cute outfit to impress him. She chose a summer dress that was baby blue. The dress was strapless and it came just above her knees and wow, it really showed off those curves that she had. She knew that her curves could drive any boy crazy but it wasn't just the shape of her body. Her long brown hair and beautiful face drew any boy in. Did she mention that she had the most beautiful eyes? They were the color of lapis lazuli. They had a pure essence about them and they always had a sparkle. Elena had always been proud of her appearance and she knew she looked good. She used those looks to her advantage. She walked into the bathroom, brushed through her silky brown hair, put on just a hint of makeup, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs. She could hear her Aunt Jenna running around all over place, obviously in a rush.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, what's up?" Elena asked.

"Oh, Elena! Good Morning! You look beautiful today, whats the occasion? By the way, have you seen that purple dress of mine? I've looked everywhere and I need to find it for my date this afternoon!" she said.

"I'm headed over to the Salvatore house in about and hour to spend the day with Stefan and about that dress...didn't you just wash it? I remember seeing you hang it up the other day. And a date? With whom may I ask?" Elena giggled.

"Stefan Salvatore? He's quite the looker." she winked at Elena, "And you're right, I'll go check my closet again. And my date is with your history teacher, Alaric. He's taking me to lunch and then I think we're coming back her to get to know one another. I'm making dinner for us." Jenna said.

"He is pretty cute and Mr. Saltzman huh? That should be fun. Remember Aunt Jenna, don't stay out to late, call me if you need me, you know the rules." she winked.

"Oh very funny Elena, mocking me on attempting to display parental authority." she was laughing now.

"I love you Aunt Jenna. Well hey, I have to get going. Don't wait up for me, I'll be home sometime late this evening." Elena said.

"Okay, be careful and I love you too. Have fun and call and check in with me sometime later. Bye!" she was running up the stairs to her room now.

Elena walked outside. I was such a beautiful summer day. Bright blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, the sun warmed up her skin, birds were chirping, flowers were full in bloom, it was perfect and peaceful. She got into her car and started driving towards the boardinghouse. This was her first time spending time with Stefan alone and she was nervous yet excited. "Come on, you're Elena Gilbert." she told herself, "You don't get nervous with boys, you got this!" As Elena finished that sentence she realized she had just pulled into the boardinghouse's drive way. It was the most amazing house she had ever seen, it was beautiful! She got out of the car and walked towards the front door and it immediately swung open to reveal the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. His wardrobe consisted of all black from head to toe. Black smooth hair, a black shirt that revealed his well built body, black pants, and black boots. Elena tried not to let her mouth drop.

"Hello. You must be Elena, Stefan has told me all about you." he smiled and it was the most gorgeous smile.

"Um, yes...I'm Elena. And Stefan has told you about me? I'm sorry if I sound rude but...who are you?" Elena was curious as to who this gorgeous man was.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother." his eyes were twinkling.  
They were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, she couldn't help but stare.

"Well nice to meet you. Um...where is Stefan? I told him I'd be here around noon." she said.

"Oh, he's..out. He should be back soon. Have a seat, can I get your pretty little self anything to drink?" he let a small grin show on his face.

"No thank you. You know Stefan never told me he had a brother." she said.

"Suit yourself." he said as he poured a glass of scotch. "And you'll have to forgive my brother for not mentioning me. For some reason we aren't very close but you know what? I'm glad he found you. I was beginning to think that he would never get over Katherine. It's so great to see him so happy!" Damon was holding in his laughter and smiled at Elena.

"...Katherine...?" she looked puzzled.

"Oh...you guys haven't had the ex conversation yet huh? Well this is awkward. But hey, I'm sure its bound to come up now." he said.

"Yeah...I'm sure it will." she whispered.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" she heard a voice behind her, Stefan's voice.  
As she turned to look at him he was glaring at his brother.

"Stefan! Um, I told you I'd be coming over around noon so we could spend the day together." she said.

"Oh yes, that's right. Sorry, I had to run an errand. I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." he said, his eyes still locked on Damon.

"No actually, he was very nice. You never told me you had a brother Stefan." Elena said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You two enjoy your day." Damon said.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Damon." she began blushing.

"Nice meeting you too Elena." his eyes were locked on her as he smiled.  
And then he was gone.

"Come on Elena, I would like to show you around the house then I'd like to take a walk if that's okay with you." Stefan said.

"Of course, sounds good!" she smiled and the day together began.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two)

The boardinghouse was huge. It took Stefan almost an hour to show her the whole house. She was loving everything about and each part of the house had its own story. After the grand tour, Stefan and Elena took a walk outside hand in hand.

"Its so beautiful out here," she smiled, "I love the summer."

"Yes, it is a great season." he smiled at her.  
Everything about her drew him in. Her laugh, the sound of her voice, her body, and...her face. She looked so similar to Katherine...

"Wow, that's the coolest ring I've ever seen! Where did you get that?" Elena asked in shock.

"Oh this? Well, it's been passed down in the family throughout the years. Damon has one too, kinda weird huh?" he said.

"No, it's gorgeous! I love it and it's the color of my eyes. How cool is that?" her face lit up.

"Lapis Lazuli." he said, "One of the most beautiful colors in my opinion."  
He stared at her eyes, they made him feel warm inside and he could see the color rising in her cheeks.

"Thank you." she smiled.

After awhile the sun began to slowly drop and the two of them came back towards the house. They sat on the front steps to watch the sun set. Elena was in Stefan's lap, he was so warm. Once the sun set Stefan invited her inside and asked her to stay for dinner. He was making her favorite pasta dish. They started to make dinner together and Elena took this as the perfect time to bring up the subject of Katherine.

"Hey Stefan, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course you can, what is it?" he smiled.

"Well today before you got home Damon told me something and it made me curious. Do you mind telling me about...Katherine? I'd really like to hear the story you two share." she whispered.  
Stefan had been cutting up carrots to add to the salad they were going to have with dinner and his hand stopped. His body went dead still.

"...What did Damon tell you Elena?" he was trying to remain calm.

"He told me that she was your ex...come on Stefan, tell me about her. I barley know anything about you. It's cool that you're all mysterious but mysterious equals secrets. I want to know about her Stefan." she said trying not to raise her voice. This was NOT how this conversation was supposed to go.

"Elena...I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" he head was facing down now.

"Stefan, that's not fair! I've told you all there is to know about me. I just want you to open up to me. Why is that such a bad thing?" she was annoyed.

"It's not bad but can we just drop this? Don't you see what Damon is trying to do? He's trying to get us to turn against each other!" he was raising his voice.

"Don't blame this on Damon! You know what, fine...we'll drop it if that's what you want to do. Keep secrets from me for all I care! Where's your bathroom?" she had to get away and cool down.

"Upstairs..first door on the right." he had calmed down again.

Elena marched upstairs and ripped the bathroom door open. Ugh, that went so wrong! Why couldn't Stefan just open up to her? She wanted him to be honest with her, what was so wrong with that? Once Elena had finally calmed down, she looked downstairs into the kitchen and didn't see Stefan. "He must be going off on Damon for mentioning Katherine to her." she thought. Instead of going downstairs she decided to go explore Stefan's room. He had only opened the door for her to glance inside during the tour so now she wanted to see it for herself. As she began to walk towards Stefan room she heard music coming from the room across from it. She was curious and opened the door.

"Do you not know how to knock?" said the voice who was sitting at a desk with his back turned away from her.

"Oh, Damon. I'm really sorry! I just heard music and I was curious. I didn't mean to interrupt you, I'll leave now." she said softly.

"No, wait. It's okay, stay for a minute." he said turning towards her with a smile.

"I really should go find Stefan...we got into an argument and I need to find him to apologize." she said.

"I'm guessing you brought up Katherine?" he smiled, "Good job, but Stefan actually stepped out for a moment. Come on, I'll help you finish dinner."

"...Oh, well...okay I guess." she said  
Damon grabbed Elena's hand and went rushing down the stairs. Elena's heart was pounding and her face was bright red. She could feel electricity running through her hand as Damon held it and she liked it. Her hand felt good against his and their hands fit together.

"Okay well, lets get started. Tell me about yourself Ms. Gilbert. I'd like to know allll about you."

"Well there's not much to know really." she said, "Unless your interested in depressing things."

"I see, well let's hear anyways if that's alright with you." he said.

"Well, last summer was a hard summer for me. Both of my parents...passed away in a car accident. Their car ran off a bridge and I was in the back seat. I don't know how but somehow I managed to get out of the car but my parents didn't." Elena could feel the tears beginning to fill her eyes. "They had come to pick me up from a party. If it wasn't for me being so careless they wouldn't have had to get out during the night to come get me. The crash never would have happened. My parents are dead because of me." she began sobbing and tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, excuse me.."

Elena walked out into the living room and wiped the tears from her face but they kept coming. She was standing there and could feel her body shaking with sobs and then she felt someone take hold of her shoulders and spin her around.

"Look at me Elena. You can't blame yourself for their deaths. It's not your fault, things happen for a reason. Do you understand me?" he had concern in his eyes.

"If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have had to go out! The accident wouldn't have happened Damon! It's all my fault!" she was sobbing harder and then she was in his arms.

"Elena, don't cry...it's okay. I didn't mean to bring it up. Just calm down."

Good job Damon, way to make her cry! He thought to himself.

Elena couldn't explain what she was feeling at that moment. She was upset, hurt, guilt hung over her, but the moment Damon took her into his arms she felt...safe, warm, genuinely happy, and loved. When Stefan held her she didn't have those feelings. What is going on...? she thought. Elena lightly pulled herself away from Damon and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. For a moment she was speechless.

"Wow..I'm so sorry Damon. I can't believe I just cried like that in front of you. Thanks for comforting me though." she tried her hardest to smile.

"I shouldn't have made you talk about it. I'm sorry...I have to go." and he took off running up the stairs to his bedroom.  
Elena was confused and she could tell that he felt bad so she took off after him.

"Damon! Don't feel bad. Really, it's not your fault! You didn't know about my parents. It's okay. I'm telling you that it's..." and her words were cut off.

She was in Damon's arms and she could feel his lips against hers. Her thoughts began to swim and she felt dizzy. Her legs felt like jell-o beneath her and they began to give way but Damon had caught her. His lips were still against hers and she could feel his tongue begin to part her lips letting her know it was okay and that he wanted to make the kiss more passionate. Elena obeyed his command and felt herself being laid down on his bed. Elena wanted him but she knew this was wrong, she was with Stefan and in that moment she pushed him off of her and bolted upright.

"Damon, what the hell? I'm with Stefan, you can't do that!" she cried.

"Don't deny that you liked it." he smiled at her.

"Ugh, how dare you Damon! Just stay away from me!" she took off down the stairs.

What had just happened? Elena could not believe Damon would do that to her, what are jerk! Then her thoughts wondered to the fact that she didn't stop him at first. Elena had wanted it until her thoughts were clear and Stefan popped into her mind. Oh god, she had to get out of here. Elena got into her car and took off. She would call Stefan later and tell him that something came up. All she knew was the she had to get out of that house.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three)

Elena got home, parked her car, turned her key to open the front door, and ran upstairs into her room. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. She had just kissed the most handsome person she had ever met in her life. She liked it but what about Stefan? She couldn't do that to him and she really cared about him. She needed to calm down so she could call Stefan and make up some lame excuse about having to rush home before even eating dinner but then again, Stefan had took off somewhere in anger from the subject of Katherine. This was all a mess she told herself. She needed to call Stefan and tell him to meet her at her house so they could talk about everything and get ready for the Halloween party that was going to be held at school tomorrow evening. She picked up her cell and hit the green button and listened until she heard a voice respond on the other end.

"Hello? Elena? Is everything okay? Damon told me you just took off. What's going on?" he sounded worried.  
So many question she thought.

"Yeah Stefan, I'm fine. Something came up and Aunt Jenna called me to come home. I'm sorry but look we need to talk. Can you meet me at my house tomorrow before the Halloween party at school? I figured we could talk and then get ready at my house. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure. The party starts at eight so I will be over around six. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you around six." she said with no enthusiasm.

"And Elena? I'm sorry about what happened earlier...see you tomorrow." he said and then hung up.  
She was tired now, time for bed.

That morning Elena woke up holding her head in her hands. All last night she had dreamed about Damon. This was not a good sign. Elena got ready for the day and cleaned her room before Stefan was scheduled to come over. It was finally close to six when she heard the doorbell ring so she ran downstairs to answer it. There was Stefan holding a plastic bag in one hand which Elena figured must contain his Halloween costume for later tonight and in the other was a bouquet of red roses which were her favorite.

"They're beautiful Stefan. Let me go put them in a vase. Just close the door behind you." she said and took off towards the kitchen.  
Stefan didn't move a muscle, he couldn't enter Elena's house because he had not been invited in. Elena came back towards the door with a look of confusion.

"Um, are you going to come in or not?" she laughed.

"Oh, I was just admiring the um, wood work on this house. It's amazing." he knew he sounded like an idiot.

"Well um, thank you but come on inside so we can get to talking, okay?" she said.  
He sure was acting weird. Something is up she thought.

"Alright," he said as he stepped through the threshold, "lets get to talking."

Elena led Stefan upstairs to her bedroom where she took a seat on her bed and he followed right behind her. They were both sitting on her bed and gazing into each others faces lost in thought until Stefan spoke.

"Elena, I'm sorry about last night. I really am. I just don't like to talk about Katherine because it brings up bad and...painful memories." he said looking down.

"Stefan, I'm asking you to please tell me. I want to know more about you. I told you my most painful story about my parents...just please tell me." she reached down to grab his hand.

"Okay...well if you must know, Katherine was the girl of my dreams. She was beautiful and I loved her but so did my brother. He wanted to be with Katherine just as bad as I did and it was a constant fight between us to win her affection but Katherine was set on having both of us. See, Katherine was beautiful but she was selfish and greedy. Well one night Damon and I were arguing over who would take Katherine to the party that was coming up until we got a phone call. The call told us that Katherine's house had caught fire and that...she hadn't made it out." Stefan was still looking down. "She died in the fire and ever since then Damon has hated me. He feels like I'm to blame for her death because he loved her and was hurt. He jumped to the first person he could that had stood in the way of him being with her which was me. He refuses to let it go. I have moved on but somewhere inside of me, the pain is still there..." he whispered.

"Oh, Stefan...I can see why you wouldn't want to talk about her. I'm really sorry." Elena cried and tears were forming in her eyes.

"No, Elena! Don't cry! It's alright, it's all in the past. I"m just glad I have you now. You truly make me happy and show me that there is a way to love again." he said holding her face in his hands.

"I love you Stefan and I'm here for you." she said softly and then she was in his arms.

"I love you too Elena." he whispered.

They spent quite a bit of time like that just sitting and holding each other. The time passed and then Elena realized that they needed to get ready. For the party she was dressed as a nurse and Stefan was dressed as a doctor. They looked so cute and like a real couple. The time passed and they realized it was now eight so they went outside to get in Stefan's car and head for the school. The party was great, and the gym was set up like a haunted house and it really was actually creepy.

"Elena!" screamed her best friend Bonnie.

"Oh my gosh, hey Bonnie! You look amazing in that witch costume!" cried Elena.

"Thank you! Caroline actually helped me pick it out. I'm loving the sexy nurse costume you got going on and the hot doctor that you're with." she whispered into Elena's ear as Elena let out a giggle.

"You look great Stefan!" said Bonnie.

"Thank you and so do you Ms. Bennett." he smiled at her.

"Well come guys, you have to see the haunted house that we set up! It's the best one we've had yet!" said Bonnie.  
The three of them walked over towards the haunted house to get in line but someone grabbed Bonnie's attention so it was just Elena and Stefan until an old lady of about sixty passed by and stood there staring at Stefan.

"Hey, I know you." she said to him.

"Um, I'm sorry ma'am?" said Stefan.

"I know you, you're Stefan Salvatore but you haven't aged a bit..." her eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you must have the wrong person. Excuse me Elena, I need to use the restroom." he said storming off.

"Excuse me ma'am. You said you know Stefan Salvatore? May I ask you how you know him?" said Elena.

"Why yes of course dear. I know him from the boardinghouse. I stayed there one year when I first moved to Mystic Falls. He was living there with his uncle Gabe." said the old woman.  
Elena's mind was racing! Stefan had told her that his uncle's name was Zach.

"Sorry to be so noisy ma'am but what year was this?" said Elena in a confused tone.

"Lets see, the year was 1953. Yes, that's when I first came to Mystic Falls. But don't mind what I say deary, I'm old now and my memory is a little foggy. I guess my minds just playing tricks on me but your friend sure does look like the young man I met named Stefan Salvatore. Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my granddaughter. Happy Halloween." she smiled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter four)

What in the hell is going on? That woman said she knew Stefan Salvatore and met him in 1953 but Stefan Salvatore was only seventeen years old. Elena was so confused and her mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on. All she knew was that she had to talk to Stefan and figure out what was up! Elena raced to the bathroom where she knew Stefan was and as soon as she opened the door to call his name he was about to walk out. She pushed him back inside and started pacing the bathroom trying to figure out what to say to him first.

"Stefan, what is going on...? That lady said she knew Stefan Salvatore and met him in 1953 along with his uncle Gabe. You are Stefan and you are seventeen years old. You also have an uncle named Zach. What the hell is going on?" she said.

"Elena, she just made a mistake. Let it go." he said.

"No Stefan, I want answers and I want them now. Stop keeping secrets from me!" she yelled and was up in his face.

"Elena..." he said, "everything I'm about to tell you may frighten you and all your feelings for me are bound to change but I can't lie to you anymore...are you sure you want to know? Can you handle it?"

"...Yes Stefan, tell me." she said with confusion on her face.  
Elena was worried and she was not prepared for the answer Stefan was about to give her.

"I'm a...a vampire Elena." he whispered.  
Her heart dropped and she felt...deathly afraid. She started to back up slowly towards the bathroom door.

"I shouldn't have told you, I have to go." he said.

"No Stefan, don't come close to me but we need to talk..." she said in a scared tone but Stefan was gone.

Elena couldn't believe what Stefan had just told her. He was a...vampire? Those kind of things only exists in movies and books, or so she thought. Her heart was racing, her legs began to feel weak, and her head was pounding but she had to talk to Stefan no matter how terrified she was. Stefan had driven her to the school but she knew the boardinghouse wasn't too far so she walked. All the way there she felt like she was going to be sick and once she got there she pounded on the door screaming Stefan's name. She pounded and pounded and was about to give up until the door opened. She didn't care that the door had opened on it's own, the fact that her boyfriend was a vampire scared her more than a ghost door. She bolted inside the house, up the stairs, and into Stefan's room but he wasn't there. Elena began to search the room for him. She passed by a desk and being nosy, she glanced at it. Sitting upon a copy of The Great Gatsby, Elena saw a picture that looked like her but...it wasn't her. Underneath the picture she saw the name Katherine printed in fine cursive writing and next to that the date read 1864. Oh my god, this girl...this girl that looked identical to her was Katherine? This could not be happening, first she finds out her boyfriend is a vampire and now she finds his ex girlfriend to look just like her? How was that even possible? Elena was panicking but she picked up the picture and ran across the hall to Damon's room. "Please be in there" she thought. She turned the door knob and there she saw Damon Salvatore sitting with a smile on his face.

"Why hello Elena. Had to come back to get some more of me huh?" he said smirking.

"Damon, what the hell is this?" she said holding up the picture of Katherine and Damon's face dropped.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he said grabbing the picture. "How did you find this?"

"Why does she look like me?" Elena sounded mad but on the inside she was about to cry.

"I...I don't know Elena. You two aren't even related. She is a Pierce and you're a Gilbert." he said holding the picture and staring into Katherine's face.

"Where is Stefan? I have to find him Damon. Where is he?" she was yelling now.

"He hasn't been here since he left for your house around six. Come one, we'll go look for him. My brother has some serious explaining to do..." Damon was angry.

Damon took off down the stairs and Elena was right behind him. Damon opened the door to his blue mustang for Elena and then hopped inside himself. They took off in search of Stefan and not a single word was shared between them. As Elena watched out the window, she felt tears falling down her face. This was the most shocking night of her life and she was hurt. Stefan had been lying to her. After hours of searching they found no sign of Stefan and Damon pulled the car off the side of the road into the entrance of the woods.

"Damon, what are we doing here? These woods are dangerous, haven't you been watching the news? All those animal attacks...this isn't the safest place to be." she said in a scared tone.

"Stop crying Elena. My brother is an idiot, you shouldn't waist tears over him. And ha, good one. These woods don't scare me, animal attacks my ass." he said staring out the window.

"...The attacks weren't an animal? Oh my god Damon, was it Stefan?" her voice was alarmed and her eyes started to burn as she felt the tears coming.

"What are you...wait, Stefan told you didn't he?" his eyes were locked on hers and he slowly reached up to wipe a single tear that was falling down her rosy cheek.

"You know? But how...unless...Damon, are you a vampire too?" she felt herself reaching for the door handle to run out of the car.

"Elena, get your hand off the handle." he said, "I'm not going to hurt you okay? I could never hurt you but yes, Stefan and I are both vampires."  
Elena had lost it, tears we flowing down her face. Her head ached.

"Stefan took off before I could ask him questions. I was scared Damon and I still am but, tell me the story." she sobbed.

"It was 1864. Stefan and I were inseparable. We spent everyday together and we loved each other. We got along perfectly until this...this bitch showed up. Her name was Katherine as I'm sure you already know. We both wanted her and we fought for her love and the fact that we both wanted her made us hate each other. One thing we didn't know was that Katherine was a vampire. We didn't figure it out until she bit us and then compelled us to drink her blood. Compulsion is this thing where you can control people's minds and make them do things. Well she compelled us to not tell the other about what she was or that she had been sharing blood with both of us. Well our father found out what Katherine was and had her taken away to be burned in the church and Stefan and I tried to save her but we were shot by our own father and died but since we had Katherine's blood in our system it brought us back and we went to save her from the church but it was already burnt to the ground with her inside. So to complete the process of becoming a vampire you have to drink human blood. I wanted to die because I couldn't live a life without her but Stefan forced me to drink and once that happened I promised him a life of eternal misery and that's it. I've been a vampire since 1864 and yes, I'm 146 years old." he said.

Elena couldn't believe what she had just heard. First off she was scared that they were both vampires but what made her sick was two things Damon had said. One, Katherine had been giving each brother blood which was sick and twisted and two, Stefan was the one who forced Damon into a life of eternal misery and the guy didn't even want it to begin with unless Katherine was in the picture.

"You're telling me that you didn't want this life?" Elena asked.

"Correct you are." he said.

"I'm sorry but Damon...have you been using compulsion on me...?" she was horrified.

"No Elena, that stupid necklace you're wearing is filled with vervain and it keeps me from being able to use compulsion on you. The fact that you have kissed me twice was all you Mrs. Gilbert, no compulsion used. No one can resist my charm." he winked at her.

"Damon, take me home." her tone was bitter.

"As you wish madame." he said and then they were driving again.

The blue mustang pulled into Elena's driveway and without so much as a goodbye she slammed the door of the car and stormed inside. She needed time to think and time to cry but as she entered her room she found Stefan sitting on her bed and his eyes were full of pain.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter five) 

"Stefan..." Elena whispered, "what are you doing here? Where did you go?"

"I had to come talk to you Elena and explain things and I just went somewhere that I could go and think." he said.

"You just took off. I was worried and felt like I had to come talk to you until I saw this." she said as she held up the picture of Katherine.  
Stefan's eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you find this Elena? Why do you have this?" he was angry but nervous.

"Why does she look like me Stefan? Is this why you wanted to get to know me? Is it because I looked like her and you felt like you'd have her back if you were with me?" Elena could feel the tears coming.

"Elena, no...you are not Katherine. I love you because you are you." he went towards her to hold her but she backed away.

"Damon told me everything. I know everything now and guess what? Damon didn't lie to me like you did, he didn't keep secrets and he was honest with me." she started to raise her voice but quieted down because she remembered Aunt Jenna was downstairs with her date Mr. Saltzman.

"Elena, I should have been the one to tell you and I'm sorry I didn't but don't pay attention to Damon. He will do anything to turn you against me, can't you see that?" he said.

"Stefan...get out. Don't blame your mistakes and lies on Damon. He's more of a man than you will ever be. Leave now." she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Please Elena," he said as he walked towards her, "don't do this! Please!"

"Don't touch me! Get away from me...NOW!" she was furious.

"Fine...call me when you want to talk, alright?" he said with his head down. 

Elena just watched as he climbed out of the window. She was so mad and upset with all the news she had found out tonight. This was more than she could take. And what was all of this sticking up for Damon? As much as she didn't want to admit it, something drew her into Damon. She always wanted more and wanted to spend with time with him to learn more about him. When she was with Damon it was like she could be free and have fun! Stefan was always so serious. She was more like Damon than she realized. "Woah buddy." she thought. "You can't be thinking about Damon like that...you're with Stefan even though you are mad at him." She was so confused and all she wanted was to sleep. Hopefully things would be better in the morning. Elena walked towards her dresser drawer and pulled out a lacy nightgown because it was her favorite and it was surprisingly comfortable. She slipped out of her clothes, put the nightgown on, and got under her covers but that night was not going to be a peaceful night for her. She was dreaming now...

_"Stefan please! No please! Don't hurt me, I swear I'll do anything!" she screamed.  
He was coming closer, his eyes were dark and he looked ready to kill.  
__"Please...I'm begging you. It's me, Elena! You said that you would never hurt me! If you hurt me you know Damon will come after you!" she cried._

"I am freaking hungry and I will drain you of every last drop of blood and then I will tear your body limb from limb . There is nothing my brother can do so shut your mouth and get over here. Wouldn't you rather have this be as least painful as possible?" his eyes were shinning and he could smell the fear coming from Elena's body...he loved it.

"_Damon will do something. He loves me and I love him! If you kill me, he will kill you...you bastard!" the tears came._

"Oh Elena, sweet Elena...if I can't have you no one will. Since no one can have you I might as well kill you and enjoy my last moments with you. Doesn't that sound fun?" he said jokingly.  


_In the blink of an eye Stefan was at Elena's side. She felt him grab her neck and then the most excruciating pain went through her body as his fangs dug deeper into her skin. She became dizzy and the ground was spinning...it was all over for her. Stefan was going to kill her and then leave her body in these woods. She could feel her pulse weakening and her eyes began to close as death was coming closer to her._

"That was good. Thank you Elena. Well I'm off now and shhh, don't speak just close your eyes and die you stupid bitch." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Stefan...go to hell." she mumbled.

"I will sweetie and guess what? I'll see you there. Bye now." he laughed and then walked away.

Elena felt her heart beat get weaker and then she couldn't breathe anymore. During her last few minutes she saw a...a light. It was pulling her forward, calling her name. This light wanted her and she was scared.

Elena bolted up and woke in a cold sweat and her heart was pounding. She was so scared...Stefan had tried to kill her but she promised him Damon would come and kill him because he...loved her and she loved him. It was just a dream and she needed to calm down but she couldn't. Elena reached for her cell and dialed his number. She had to talk to him and tell him how scared she was. She needed to be comforted and told that everything would be okay. She needed to fell loved...

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, I need you to come over. I had a horrible nightmare and I need you. Please, I'm so upset and terrified." said Elena.

"Elena, it's two in the morning...are you sure that you can't handle this on your own?" he sounded annoyed but in reality, he was concerned.

"Yes...I need you. I'm sorry but please..." she cried.

"Alright, Alright. I'll be there in like five minutes. Open your bedroom window and I'll climb in. It's going to be okay. I promise." he said.  
"Thank you so much..." she said and hung up.

As promised he came ten minutes later. Damon Salvatore was now in her room holding her and trying to calm her down. Her body was shaking and her forehead and the back of her neck were damp from a cold sweat. His body was warm against hers and it made her feel safe. It was like this was how it was meant to be.

"Are you alright now?" he said holding her face in his hands.

"Kind of...thank you so much Damon. I was so scared from this dream and I called the first person that I knew would be there for me...the person that doesn't lie to me." she whispered. 

Damon grabbed her and held her close. After awhile of embracing, Damon picked Elena up and walked her over to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers up around her shaking body.

"Please don't leave me! Stay the night with me, I don't want to be alone! Please Damon!" she cried.

"Shhh...hush Elena, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up. Just try to sleep. Okay?" he said while stroking her cheek.

"Okay, thank you Damon. I love you..." she said. 

Damon's face turned slightly red but he kept his eyes locked on Elena's face. He had wanted to hear those words since the moment he met Elena. He...loved her. He actually had feelings again, true feelings for this girl and these feelings were even stronger than the ones he had for Katherine.

"I love you too Elena...since the day I met you." he whispered. 

He could see a faint smile rise across her face and then she was asleep in his arms. He promised to never let her go and Damon never broke his promises. He was big on keeping his word. Damon sat there for awhile looking at Elena's face and admiring her beauty and then he too was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter six)

Damon was the first to wake up that morning. He quietly got out of the bed and went in Elena's bathroom to go wash up. He was big on appearance and he had to look good for Elena once she woke up. As he finished up in the bathroom he walked back into the bedroom and went over to Elena's desk. He sat down and grabbed the closest book to him and began reading.  
Elena woke up and slowly turned hoping to see Damon's face smiling at her but no one was there when she turned towards the pillow he slept on. Worried, she sat up slowly and scanned the room for him. He was still there, just like he had promised and he looked gorgeous. She got up slowly and tried her hardest not to make a sound. As she got right behind his back, he spoke.

"Good morning." he said.  
Elena reached towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, you actually stayed." she said as she smiled.

"Of course I did. I promised you that I would and I don't break my promises beautiful." he smiled and then stood up and grabbed her face to kiss her.

"NOOO! Don't kiss me yet, I have morning breath!" she said as she ran off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and Damon laughed.  
When she came back she ran into his arms.

"Okay, I'm fresh now. You are free to kiss me." she said as a huge grin flashed across her face.

"You know, that nightgown is looking pretty good on you. How about I get a little preview of what's underneath that thing." he winked.

"Damon Salvatore! I am not that easy mister. You may not see under this gown but you may kiss me." she said.

And then his lips were against hers. It started as a playful kiss and then it got more serious. They began to kiss passionately and Elena could feel things steaming up. And then that name came into her mind...Stefan. She panicked and pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you or something?" he said in a worried tone.

"No...I'm fine but Damon, we can't do this...Stefan is my boyfriend." she said.

"Screw Stefan, okay? You're to good for him and besides don't deny the fact that you want to be with me instead of him. I see how you are around him but when you're around me you know you can be yourself. I love you Elena and I have always been honest with you. Stefan has lied to you so screw him Elena! You know you belong with me, we were meant for each other." his voice was serious.

"I can't Damon. I won't be like Katherine!" she yelled but her voice sounded upset.

"...you are not Katherine, Elena. You are compassionate, loving, and kind. Katherine was none of those things so don't ever compare yourself to someone like her. I hope she burns in hell." he said in a bitter tone.

"I am Katherine because I am doing exactly what she did to you and Stefan. I can't be with both of you, it's wrong and I can't sink down to such a low level like her." she cried.

"Well I have a simple solution to that Elena. Dump my pathetic little brother. He's not worthy enough to have you." he said.

"I just...I just need some time to think. Okay?" she said softly.

"...if that's what you want then so be it. But don't forget anything that I just told you. When you finally decide to pick me which I know you will, be sure to call me." he said.

"Damon, please don't go..." she said, "I want you to stay."

"My job here is done. I stayed the night and promised you'd see me when you woke up. I have nothing left to do so goodbye. See you soon." he winked at her and then he was gone.

Damon was beyond pissed off as he ran home. Why couldn't Elena see that he was the right choice for her? They were perfect for each other and she knew that so why was there even a debate about which brother to chose? Damon was tired and he wanted to sleep and then go rip his brothers head off for getting in the way of his relationship with her. Damon ran to the boardinghouse from Elena's and was there in a matter of seconds. He reached for the door knob and as soon as he walked in he felt someone grab him and throw him against the wall. The person had their hand wrapped around Damon's throat.

"What are you doing Damon? You know that you have no right to get in the way of mine and Elena's relationship. Stop trying to turn her against me or so help me God, I will kill you." said Stefan as his eyes turned dark and the all the features of bring hungry showed on his face.

Damon was so furious at that point that he didn't even care about anything. He grabbed Stefan and threw him against the opposite wall and then was right in his face in a fraction of a second.

"Look here you son of a bitch. NEVER threaten me again. Got it? And NEVER think that you are stronger than me Stefan because if you EVER pull any stunt like that again, I will kill you and I have no problem doing it. Do you understand me?" he growled while grinding his teeth as he watched Stefan gasp for air and then he threw him on the ground.

"Just leave Elena alone, that's all I'm asking." he begged.

"Well maybe you should talk to Elena because I'm pretty sure she was the one that dreamed YOU killed her and I'm also pretty sure that I was the one she called to stay the night with her because she was so terrified." he said. "And why do you look so surprised? You knew this would come eventually. It seems as if history is repeating itself Stefan but just so you know, I'm going to be the one that crosses the finish line first and wins the prize. Don't you see that you don't make her happy? All you've done was lie to her since you met her and I've been honest. You are nothing like her either. You're just stupid little brooding Stefan and Elena is nothing like that. She lives to have fun and take risks, like me. We are good together so you can suck it up when she chooses me. And hey, maybe you can even been the best man at the wedding." he laughed and walked away up the stairs.

"Just remember Stefan, if you care about her you'll let her go so she can be happy." and then he was out of site.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter seven)

Elena was flat out confused. Yes, Stefan was her boyfriend and she cared about him a lot but as time went on and Damon was around her more she fell in love with him too. She didn't know why it happened or how it happened but she was in love with Damon. She loved Stefan too but she knew she couldn't deny that she had stronger feelings for Damon. If she had stronger feelings for Damon, why was she still with Stefan? As Elena contemplated this question she realized that if she was to leave Stefan, his world would be crushed and knowing him, he would do something stupid to hurt himself. But Elena knew she couldn't stay with Stefan if her feelings weren't real, that we be leading him on and that was wrong, she couldn't be Katherine so she knew she had to make a decision.  
Stefan was angry. Damon was ruining everything. Elena was his, he came to her first yet Damon had to get in the way. History was repeating itself. He had done the same exact thing with Katherine. He had seen Katherine first and spent time with her but no, Damon had to jump into the picture and ruin everything. But he couldn't forget that Damon wasn't the only guilty on in the love triangle that took place in 1864. Katherine knew exactly what she was doing so it wasn't all Damon's fault. But this was Elena and she was nothing like Katherine. He couldn't seem to understand how Elena too had fallen victim to Damon. Compulsion was out of the question because Elena wore a necklace full of vervain. Could it actually be that Elena was...falling in love or was already in love with his older brother? Damon did have a way with the ladies, there was no way Stefan could deny that but what was so special about Damon. Stefan sure as hell couldn't think of anything. All he knew was that he had to talk to Elena so he took off to her house. Once there he crawled thru her window and found her sitting on her bed scribbling writing into her journal.

"Stefan? God, you scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Elena, we need to talk about this whole...situation that's going on." he said.

"What situation are you talking about Stefan? Ever since you've been here there have been a lot of situations." she said in a bitter tone.

"Do you love Damon?" he said , "Are you in love with him Elena?"  
Elena looked shocked, how did he know about Damon? Wait, this was Damon we're talking about, knowing him he said something and bragged to Stefan.

"If you want the truth then yes. I've fallen for both of you Stefan. I'm not going to lie to you." she said looking him straight in the eye.

"How could you possibly fall in love with that...that monster?" he said with rage across his face.

"It's simple really Stefan. Both of you are opposites. You are more on the quiet side and you're more serious while Damon is the bad boy who likes to have fun. I'm attracted to both of you and it doesn't hurt that Damon is honest with me unlike you. But I'm telling you now Stefan, I have to pick one of you or not pick either of you at all because I refuse to be like Katherine. What she did, loving and tricking you both, was sick and evil. I can't be like her." she said calmly.

"Why should you even have to think about your choice? You know that I'm better for you Elena. You fell in love with me first. We've shared so many great memories. Isn't that enough for you? To know that you'll be happy and safe with me? Don't you want to make more memories with me?" he was so serious and he was pleading with her.

"Stefan, yes we have had some great memories but I can't help how I feel about Damon. It just happened and I don't think I could ever shut him out of my life completely. And don't try to say that I wouldn't be safe with Damon, he would kill himself to keep me safe and so would you. No matter what choice I make, just know that there is always a place for you and Damon in my heart. One of you may get most of my heart but one of you will also have a special place there. I just need time to think okay?" she said.

"Elena...I want to be the one that has most of your heart but I know I can't force you to stay with me if that's not what you want. Look, I'll back down and let you think. Goodbye." he said and then he was gone.

Was Stefan really just going to back down like that? If he really wanted her, he would fight. She knew that Damon wouldn't back down...did that mean that he loved her more than Stefan did? Elena loved Stefan but at that moment she realized that she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was hopelessly in love with Damon Salvatore. She couldn't hide this anymore. She had to meet with the brothers but it would have to wait until tomorrow because tonight was a girls night with Bonnie and Caroline. They were all set to meet at Bonnie's around six for a night in. Elena wasn't sure if she should tell the girls about her feelings and which brother she really wanted. Guess she would just have to wait and see how the night went. Elena arrived at Bonnie's house five minutes after six to find that Caroline was already there. She walked to the front door, knocked, and waited for it to open.

"ELENA! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're finally here! It's been so long since the three of us have had a night like this!" screamed Caroline as she smothered Elena with tons of hugs.

"Haha, yeah..it really has been too long. I've really missed this. Where's Bonnie?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen getting out some stuff so we can make rice krispie treats. Do you remember how we would always make those when we were little?" she said with a huge smile and then a giggle.

"Of course I remember that! How could I forget? Those were some good times and when we would always watch either The Notebook or Jeppers Creepers depending on the mood we were in?" Elena said. She really missed all of this.

"Oh yeah, that was great! Come on, let's go help Bonnie." said Caroline as she pulled Elena by the arm.

"Elena Gilbert, I'm so glad you could finally grace us with you presence." said Bonnie smirking.

"Oh shut up Bonnie Bennett!" she said as she ran to hug Bonnie.

"I've missed you Elena. Like I see you but it's been so long since we've done this kind of thing. Me, You, and Caroline used to be inseparable." she said.

"I know but we're all her now so lets get to cracken on these rice krispie treats!" she smiled.

The three girls spent there time making the rice krispie treats while reminiscing about old times. After they finished cleaning up the sticky mess they made, they headed for the cabinet that contained all the junk food you could imagine. Bonnie's parents were health nuts so Bonnie had obviously bought all of this just for tonight. They popped some popcorn, got some sodas, rice krispie treats, and two bags of chips and headed into the living room area. Bonnie's living room area was huge and the windows were bare. Since no one was really down there at night, her parent's decided that blinds weren't really a necessary thing and a waste of money. Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on the couch while Elena was seated in the big blue recliner. The girls had decided that tonight was one of those scary movie moods so they pulled out there favorite and laid back to watch the show. By the end of the movie, Elena had jumped from the recliner and onto the couch, all three girls were huddled together with their arms wrapped around one another.

"You know Bonnie, your living room is the scariest place in the world to be at night and now that we've watched this movie, it's even scarier. I swear it feels like someone is watching me..." said Elena in a shaky voice.

"I'm with Elena on this one. You're parents drive me nuts with the whole, blinds are a waste of money for this room since no one is down here at night thing. It gives me the chills when I look towards the windows..." Caroline was really scared.

"Guys, it's okay...no one is out there...I know you guys are scared but I have to tell you something." said Bonnie in a whisper. "Remember how I told you I was psychic? Well I was talking to my grandmother and... I'm really a witch."

"Bonnie, seriously...shut up." said Caroline.

"No, it's true! I didn't believe it but then my grandmother made me try to do this spell and it actually worked! I'm really not joking!" said Bonnie in a small cry.

"Well then lets see, prove it." said Caroline, she had always been the skeptic of the group.

"Wait, what kind of spell is it?" asked Elena.

"Well, it's like being able to see into a crystal ball but I don't actually need a ball. What I do need is a bowl of water. I can see into your future but I'm not going to be the only one that will be able to see it. If you guys do it with me, you'll be able to see what I see too. I swear guys, it's creepy but it's really cool. Want me to show you?" asked Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"Ha, sure you can but come on...let's see this so called magic." said Caroline with a worried expression.  
Caroline and Elena walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a big clear bowl and filled it up almost to the top like Bonnie had instructed.

"Elena, turn out the lights please." said Bonnie. "Okay, now no one talk. I have to concentrate so get around me so you can see too. But first which one of you should I focus on?"

"I say Elena. I don't want to see my future unless this actually works." said Caroline.  
Bonnie nodded her head and slowly lifted her hands above the water. She was staring into the bowl with her green eyes and slowly mumbling under her breath. Then she went into a trance.

"Elena Gilbert, you come here tonight seeking your future. I tell you now that you are in store for great tragedies but one person will always be by your side. You will see more death than any person should have to see and something life changing is going to come your way." said Bonnie in a monotone voice. She was still staring into the bowl.

Elena was worried but she also glanced forward to look in the bowl. Bonnie had said that she would see many tragedies and death but one person would always be by her side. As she looked in the bowl she saw the faint image of Damon Salvatore staring back at her. Bonnie had also said that something life changing was going to come her way and then the image in the water changed. A girl appeared next to Damon wearing a necklace...the girl was her and the necklace was full of vervain. Elena watched as she saw Damon kiss her and then...he bit her neck. He sucked blood from her and then bit his wrist to make her drink his blood. She could hear a faint whisper come from bowl of water, "I've wanted this for so long Damon, I love you." Then Damon snapped her neck and the next thing she knew, she saw the image of herself waking up as a vampire. Elena was horrified but there was no way Damon would compel her to do that, she had been wearing vervain. All of that was her choice. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and Bonnie started gasping for air. Elena grabbed her and shook.

Bonnie? Bonnie, can you hear me? Please, snap out of it! Bonnie?" cried Elena.  
Bonnie froze and then suddenly she collapsed on the couch, eyes wide open.

"What...what happened?" said Bonnie rubbing her head.

"You just did some kind of weird future spell and then you went into a trance or something and started talking to me. Are you okay?" said Elena.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember any of that...wow, that was weird but yeah, I'm fine.

Hey, where did Caroline go?" she asked.  
Elena turned to find Caroline ducked underneath the table next to the couch in the fetal position.

"Are you okay?" asked Elena.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Bonnie I swear, never do that witch shit around me again!" cried Caroline.

"Yeah..I don't remember anything but I won't do it again, both of you looked scared to death." said Bonnie. "Come on, lets go to my room."  
Caroline and Bonnie began to walk upstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute." yelled Elena. "Just let me dump this water out."

Elena dumped the water and as she looked up towards the back porch, she saw someone staring at her with a smile on their face.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter eight)

"Damon? You scared the shit out of me...what are you doing here?" Elena whispered in a fierce tone as she stepped out onto the back porch.

"Elena, you know good and well that I just can't leave you unprotected. I had to check and see if you were alright and as soon as I got here I see lights flicker, the blonde chick up under a table, and the other girl gasping for air and rubbing her head. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Bonnie is a witch and she did some kind of spell to see into the future, my future. She went into a trance during it and Caroline got so scared that she ducked under the table." said Elena.

"Your future, eh? Did it involve me and you running off into the sunset and Stefan crying like a baby?" smirked Damon.

"Yes it involved you..." she said, "but whatever."

"And what spot do I hold in your future?" his eyes were shinning. They were so beautiful.

"It's not a big deal Damon but look, I gotta get upstairs...the girls are waiting for me." said Elena.

"Elena Gilbert, tell me right now what you saw or I won't leave." he said.

"...fine...Bonnie said I would see great tragedies in life but someone would always be my side and I saw you in the water. Then she said something life changing would happen to me and I saw you biting me and sharing your blood with me and I actually...wanted it. You couldn't have compelled me because I was wearing my necklace and yeah...that's it." she said gazing into his blue eyes as her cheeks grew red. Even in the dark they sparkled.

"I see. Well looks like I won the prize which is you. But that was obvious, well goodnight Elena, have fun at you slumber party!" Damon said laughing as he turned to walk away.

"You're not going to say anything about me turning into a vampire...?" asked Elena.

"Look Elena," he said turning towards her. "I love you and since you've chosen me, you'll have to turn eventually. I want eternity with you and if you love someone enough, you do whatever it takes to keep them forever. Do you love me that much Elena?"

"Damon...of course I love you that much." she said.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to keep me forever?" he asked.

"Of course..." she whispered.

"Good. It doesn't have to happen now, a few years it will have to happen though. I can't live without you Elena. I want to spend eternity with you. I love you." he said.

"And I want eternity with you too. Me, You, and Stefan need to meet tomorrow around one so I can tell him what I've chosen. I'll come to the boardinghouse after I leave Bonnie's." she said as he turned to walk away. "And Damon...I love you too."  
He turned back around to smile at her and in the blink of an eye he cupped her face and softly kissed her lips.

"Goodnight Elena." he whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight..." she sounded out of breath and with that, Damon was gone.

Elena walked up the stairs towards Bonnie's bedroom, her heart was pounding.

"Damn Elena, bout time. We were about to come down there in search of you." said Caroline.

"Is everything okay..?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just dumped the water out and then I had to um, use the bathroom." said Elena.

"Ha, guess all that junk food effected your stomach in a negative way!" laughed Caroline.

"Caroline Forbs, my bodily functions are my own business. You're so gross!" said Elena with a smile.

"Wow," said Bonnie as she looked at the clock. "it's already two in the morning. I'm pretty tired...what about you guys?"

"Yeah," said Caroline as she yawned and stretched her body out, "I'm pretty tired too, it's been a long and interesting night."

"So am I and I have to be out of here by one." said Elena.

"Why?" asked Caroline and Bonnie in unison as they sat up from laying on Bonnie's bed.

"I have to go meet up with Stefan and Damon at the boardinghouse." Elena said.

"Oh, I see." said Caroline. "Wait, you're still dating Stefan aren't you?"  
Oh here we go, time to spill...thought Elena.

"Um, yeah I'm still dating Stefan but I wont be anymore tomorrow..." said Elena softly.

"What? Why not?" cried Bonnie.

"Because Bonnie...yeah, I love Stefan but I'm not in love with him anymore. He's lied to me about things and Damon had been honest with me. I don't know how or why it happened but, I'm in love with Damon now and I think I always have been but have just been to blind to see it. He's more like me and he makes me feel safe and loved." said Elena.

"I knew it!" cried Caroline. "I could so tell! You always look so much more happier around Damon and anytime his name is mentioned I see your face light up. Yeah, Stefan is hot but Damon...wow...he is so sexy!" she giggled.  
Bonnie glared at Caroline.

"Elena, Stefan just seems so much better for you. I get this bad vibe from Damon..." said Bonnie.

"Look Bonnie, Elena can't help who she has feelings for. Let her make her own choices." said Caroline glaring at Bonnie to return Bonnie's first glare at her.

"Guys, don't argue about this. Bonnie, Caroline is right...I have to make decisions on my own and I don't know why you get a bad vibe from Damon. I trust him and I know he loves me. He would risk his own life to keep me safe. Yeah, he may be the bad boy but underneath all that hard exterior is someone who just wants to be loved. Someone who has had so much hurt bottled up inside for years. When he's around me, I see his walls begin to fall and that kind and loving person comes out. I love him Bonnie and nothing anyone can say or do will change that." said Elena as her cheeks began to turn rosy.

"Oh my god Elena, that was so sweet! I can totally see that you like love him so much! I'm so happy for you!" screamed Caroline as she once again smothered Elena in hugs. Thank God Bonnie's parents were out of town so they couldn't hear Caroline's screams.

"What about Stefan...?" whispered Bonnie.

"Well, Stefan will just have to accept things for what they are. I can't help that I've fallen in love with Damon. Stefan will always have a place in my heart but if you love someone enough, you should be willing to let them go if means they'll be happy." said Elena.

"I think you're making the wrong choice.." said Bonnie.

"Oh stop being such a party pooper! Who peed in you cornflakes this morning?" laughed Caroline. "If you care about Elena, then you'll support her on whatever decisions she makes in her life."

"You always have to throw in your two sense don't you Caroline Forbs?" scowled Bonnie.

"As a matter of fact I do Bonnie so you can just suck it up and get over it." Caroline said in a bitter tone.

"Guys, stop! This is ridiculous! We came here tonight to reconnect again and now you to are getting into an argument! Look, everyone is entitled to their own opinions so I respect what you have to say Bonnie but like I said nothing that anyone says or does will change how I feel about Damon and if you can't except that then I'm sorry." said Elena.

"I'm sorry Elena, I support you but I just don't know how I feel about this...but it's your life." said Bonnie.

"Thank you." said Elena. "Now you two need to apologize." she was trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry." said Bonnie. "I'm sorry too." said Caroline.

"Now we all need to participate in a group hug so get your asses over here!" laughed Elena.  
All the girls laughed and hugged each other.

"I love you guys." said Elena. "I couldn't ask for better friends."


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter nine)

"Elena? Elena...? Hello?" said Caroline as she poked Elena's cheek. "If you're planning on going and talking to Damon and Stefan at one you better wake up."  
Elena began to stir and turned to look up at Caroline.

"What time is it?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"It's 10:30 but I figured you might wanna eat before you go so Bonnie went downstairs to make chocolate chips pancakes and I also knew that you'd probably want to spend a lot of time to look super sexy today since it's a big day for you so I figured two hours would be enough time since it'll only take like thirty minutes to eat. Oh, and if you want I'll help you fix your hair and makeup!" cried Caroline.

"Haha, you've got this all planned out huh?" said Elena.

"Of course I do. You're making a big decision today so I just wanted to show you that I'm here for you even if Bonnie isn't." said Caroline.

"Thank you Caroline. You really are a great friend and I love you." said Elena as she got up to hug Caroline.

"I love you too! But come on, lets go down to the kitchen before Bonnie gets mad that it took so long." smiled Caroline.

The two girls headed downstairs and Elena could smell the sweet aroma of their breakfast in the air. Her stomach grumbled and she realized that she was starving!

"Glad to see that you finally made it out of the bed." said Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." said Elena. "Wow, that smells great Bonnie!"

"Go ahead, help yourself. You too Caroline." Bonnie said.

All three girls grabbed their plates, forks, knifes, and napkins. Each girl had three pancakes and they all smothered them with a ton of syrup. That really hit the spot! After they had cleaned up their mess from breakfast they headed upstairs to Bonnie's room to get ready for the day. Caroline was usually always concerned with looking her best but today, she put on some light makeup and threw her blonde hair up into a bun on top of her head because she wanted to spend her time making sure Elena looked great today. Elena never really could look bad even if she wore rags but Caroline was set on trying to make her look like a goddess. Caroline started out by brushing through Elena's long brown hair. It wouldn't hold a curl so they decided to keep it straight. After her hair Caroline began to apply Elena's makeup. She started with concealer and then put on a light load of coverup on even though Elena didn't need it. Next, she put on the eyeshadow. The first coat she put on was a silver color and then on top of that she applied a dark gray to give Elena the smokey eye look. Then she got out her favorite tube of lash blast mascara and put it on Elena's eyelashes and for the final touch she added a rosy color to her cheeks and put on a coat of light red lip gloss.

"You can't look yet! We have to find you an outfit first!" cried Caroline.

"Alright, if you insist." said Elena.  
Caroline spent a few minutes searching Bonnie's closet until she reappeared with an outfit behind her back.

"Okay, now close your eyes while I help you put this on." said Caroline.  
Elena did as she was told while Caroline directed her on where to put her arms and head.

"Okay...open!" shouted Caroline with a huge smile on her face.

Elena opened her eyes and stepped into Bonnie's room to use the full body length mirror that was on her closet door and she saw Bonnie's mouth drop. Elena began to worry so she rushed to the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw. She looked...amazing! Caroline had done an amazing job on her makeup and the outfit look wonderful on her. Caroline had picked out a simple black dress that showed off Elena's figure in all the right places. The dress was like a tank top and it came to her mid thigh. Caroline sure wasn't joking when she said she wanted to make Elena look super sexy today. Right under her breasts Caroline had put a big black belt on her that showed off her curves even more. Elena had curves in all the right places. Her body was shaped like an hour glass, her hips weren't to big but they showed just enough. Her thighs were the perfect size and she had tall slender legs. Caroline walked over to her and gave her a pair of open toed black heels to wear. She couldn't help but gawk over herself.

"Caroline, this dress is so simple but wow...I look amazing! Thank you so much!" cried Elena as she ran to hug Caroline.

"You're welcome! I'm so happy you like it! Damon won't be able to take his eyes off of you! Poor Stefan though, he'll get to see and admire but he won't get to touch." she winked.

"Yeah, you really do look beautiful Elena. Caroline did a good job. Just make sure I get that dress and those heels back soon." said Bonnie, her tone was kind of bitter.

"Bonnie, why do you sound so pissed off?" asked Elena.

"I'm not, all I was to make sure you give me my dress and heels soon. If you'll excuse me, I need to head out. I have to make a trip to my grams house and it's almost one." she said.

"Okay...come on Caroline, lets get all our stuff so Bonnie can leave." said Elena staring at Bonnie as she walked out of sight.

"What's her problem?" asked Caroline.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm choosing Damon over Stefan but whatever, I already told her that it was my choice so she'll just have to get over it. Come on, grab your bags and I'll help you out to your car." said Elena.

Caroline and Elena walked down the stairs and saw a note attached to the front door in Bonnie's handwriting.

_Sorry but I had to leave right away to talk to Grams. Elena, you keep one of my house keys on your key chain so make sure to lock up. Love, Bonnie._

"I wonder why she had to leave to suddenly?" asked Caroline.

"I'm not sure but whatever, lets go." said Elena as she locked the front door.

Elena helped Caroline put her suit case into the car and then said her goodbyes. The girls hugged and made a promise to get together like this again soon. Then they each drove off their separate ways, Caroline towards her house and Elena towards the boardinghouse.

"Alright Stefan, I'm going to insist that you remain on your best behavior today. Okay little one?" said Damon.

"Shut up Damon, I think that you are the one who needs to watch how their behavior is." Stefan said as he glared at his brother.

"Stefan, how many times do I have to explain to you that I'm older than you? You have to respect your elders and not talk back to them. Didn't mommy and daddy ever teach you manners?" he said smiling.

"Don't mention mother and father around me." Stefan said while still glaring at his brother.

"Well why not? Father did always love you best. If I remember correctly, he called me the mistake all the time while he put you an a pedestal and referred to you as the golden child." Damon was bitter now as all the memories of his father came back to him.

"And father was right about you Damon. You were the mistake and the child that he was ashamed of. Can you blame him?" Stefan said with a smirk on his face.

Damon was angry and in a flash he had Stefan by the throat.

"I keep telling you not to push my buttons yet you continue to defy me and I'm really getting sick of it." growled Damon.

"If this happens one more time I will..." but Damon was interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

"Saved by the bell." he said as he threw Stefan to the ground and walked over to open the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter ten)

"Elena, it's so very nice of you to come and visit us on such a lovely day. And by the way, you look absolutely...ravishing today." Damon said as his eyes scanned Elena's body. "All this is mine" he thought.

"Why thank you Damon, you look "ravishing" as well." she giggled.  
He really did look...sexy in his all black attire.

"Hello Elena. I'm glad you could make it today." said Stefan as his eyes too scanned Elena's body.

"Hi Stefan, nice to see you." she said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Come on," Damon said as he grabbed her hand, "lets take a seat, stay for awhile. Can I get you anything to drink darling?" he had a huge grin across his face as he looked over at Stefan.

"Oh, no thanks. I just came over because I have some things I'd like to discuss with the two of you." she said.

"Well then have a seat and we'll get to talking as soon as I get myself something to drink." said Damon as he poured himself a glass full of scotch and then walked back over to sit down on his favorite black leather chair.

"Alright, now where were we? You said you had some things you'd like to discuss?" Damon said.

"Yes..." she said as she glanced from brother to brother. "I came because I wanted to discuss this situation between the three of us. I want you both to know that I have made a decision."

"Oh Elena, I'm so glad you've finally been able to make up your mind on this." smiled Stefan.

"Well, which brother will it be?" said Damon as he smiled at Elena. Would you look at those eyes...

"After taking some time to think about things I've decided that my heart belongs to Damon." she whispered.

"WHAT? DAMON? ARE YOU CRAZY ELENA?" roared Stefan.

"Stefan please, calm down...I want to explain things to you!" she cried.

"No, I will NOT calm down! How could you Elena? I thought you loved me! All the things Damon has done to innocent people and even the things he's done to you...yet you chose him? He get's in the way of everything in my life! Katherine and now you!" Stefan was fuming.

"Stefan," growled Damon, "calm down now and give her a chance to explain before you talk. What did I tell you about behavior today?"

"You shut the hell up Damon! You can burn in hell for all I care! You always try and take the one thing from me that means the most! You are supposed to be my brother yet you betray me!" yelled Stefan.

"Hey, I'm just keeping my promise on giving you eternal misery. I am a man of my word. But Stefan, how can you sit here and blame her choice on me? It's not my fault that this is what she wants." he said.

"If you hadn't gotten in the way and flirted with her constantly she would have never developed feelings for you." he growled. He had calmed down a little now.

"You're right, I shouldn't have flirted with her but can you blame me? She's beautiful and the fact that she looked like Katherine drew me in. Then I realized that she was NOTHING like Katherine and I simply fell in love with her Stefan. I'm sorry but that's the way it is and you can just get over it. I didn't make Elena choose me. I didn't compel her, she chose this on her own because you obviously weren't doing a good job." said Damon.

Elena walked over to Stefan and put her hand on top of his.

"Stefan...I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. You will always have a special place in my heart and I want to remain friends with you but I just can't be with you. Please don't question me or try and win me back because it wont happen. I love Damon and no matter what anyone says or does, that won't change. I'm sorry but I have to let you go Stefan..." she said as she took off her necklace and laid it in Stefan's hand.

"Elena, don't take this off...he could compel you." said Stefan looking down.

"I have no reason to compel her Stefan. Shes trying to be nice so take it." said Damon.

"I want you to have this to remember me by but don't linger on the past, okay? It's time for both you and I to start a new chapter in our lives." she smiled.

"Well enjoy your life Elena. I love you and I always will but I can't stay here anymore. I can't look at you everyday because it hurts. My brother has won again and I can't watch him spend his life with you." Stefan said as a single tear ran off his cheek and hit his jeans.

"Stefan, don't do this to her. You are a big part of her life and you're my brother...as much as it pains me to say this...I do care about you." said Damon looking down at his feet.

"You don't care about me Damon. You treat me like dirt. A long time ago, you were my brother and my best friend now...you are the predator that feasts off my misery." said Stefan.

"Do you not see why your brother comes off as a mean person Stefan? He has done nothing but hurt since he was turned. He didn't want this life and he didn't want to be in a world without Katherine yet he was damned to roam the earth for eternity. His father never cared for him either. Yes you have both been through a lot but Damon has been through more. He has built these walls and refuses to let people in because he can't handle being hurt again. When he was with me I could see the walls beginning to break Stefan. Underneath all that hard exterior is a person with feelings who knows real pain. He is kind, compassionate, loving, and honest. As much as he wont admit that he is all of that, he is. Stefan, it's important to forgive people, especially the people that you care about the most and I know you wont admit it but you care about Damon and he cares about you. Can you not find it in your heart that is so kind and good to forgive him and welcome the fact that he is actually happy again after 146 years of pain?" said Elena as tears ran down her face.

"Elena...it's not worth it. Come on, just leave him alone." said Damon as he pulled Elena by the hand and headed towards the door.

"Wait." said Stefan. "You have hurt me Damon and taken the one thing from me that I love and care about the most but...I forgive you. I know it hurts Elena to see this so I forgive you. I made you live this life, the life of the living dead and I am sorry because I know that you did not want it. As much as I hate it, I give you my blessing and hope you enjoy your life with Elena because I care about you both but so help me Damon, if you ever hurt her I will hurt you even if it kills me." he said in a serious tone.

"Stefan, I would never hurt her. I couldn't do something like that to her, I love her." he said as he walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug.  
Stefan and Elena were both shocked by this.

"Well, I know you two probably want some alone time...I'm going to go and pack. I just can't stay in Mystic Falls anymore. I need to get away so I think I'm going to go and vacation, maybe tour the world. I'll be back eventually so I leave the boardinghouse to both of you. Please take care of it." he said softly.

"Oh Stefan, you know we will." she said as she went to hug him. "Thank you Stefan, a part of me will always love you...I don't want you to leave but if you have to please be careful. We will both miss you..." she turned away and went to meet Damon at the stairs.

"Goodbye little brother." said Damon as he was headed up the stairs with Elena. "Be safe."  
And then Elena and Damon were both gone, out of sight,

Stefan had really lost her...it hurt but he couldn't force her to stay. He loved her and he always would but he realized that if you love someone enough, you should let them go if it means they would be happy. Stefan now stood at the threshold of the boardinghouse, taking in one last memory of the house. He was going to miss home but it was for the best right now. Stefan reached down and grabbed his bags, opened the door, turned to get one last glimpse, and then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter eleven)

Elena loved being in Damon's room. It was so simple even though Damon was rather complicated but it fit him. He had a huge bed and his bed sheets were of course black, he had a mahogany desk and on the desk was his computer and tons of papers, he also had a bookshelf that covered a huge portion of the wall, it had books that were from way back in the day. Close to the bookshelf was a small table that had a big black leather chair much like his favorite on downstairs sitting next to it. Of course he had a closet, dresser, bathroom, and TV, but for Damon's room, that was about it. It was simple and straight to the point. Night was now beginning to fall on Mystic Falls and Elena called Aunt Jenna and made up some story about sleeping over at Caroline's and of course Caroline covered for her. Really, Elena decided to spend the night with Damon. She had just gotten out of the shower and since she didn't bring clothes to change in to because she didn't think she'd be staying, Damon let her borrow one of his black shirts. Damon was of course bigger than her but the shirt only hung a tiny bit below the beginning of her thighs. Damon was now in the shower so she went over to his bookshelf and scanned it for something that seemed interesting. She chose Gone With the Wind and sat down in the black leather chair to begin reading. By the time Damon had gotten out and went crazy to make himself look good, she was already on chapter five and those chapters were pretty long. She could hear Damon approaching her so she looked up from her book to see a site that took her breath away. The beautiful creature that walked towards her had the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen and his face was flawless. His jaw line was perfect, his nose was just the right size, and his lips...she wanted to kiss them so bad. He was only wearing a pair of black cotton pajama bottoms so naturally Elena scanned the part of his body that was uncovered. His chest was perfect and he had a perfect six pack. His arm muscles were big and she wanted to feel them, she wanted to be wrapped in his arms. She couldn't help but stare and become mesmerized by the site in front of her.

"You know, if you take a picture it will last longer. It's not polite to stare sweetheart." he said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't need a picture because I've got eternity to look at you and your body." she giggled.

"Alas, that is true. I am stuck with you for eternity." he laughed and he ducked as a book came flying his way.

"Well that wasn't nice. I think you need to be punished." he said as he walked towards her and she tried to run away.

"I love how you think you can run away from me. I'm a vampire, hello...super speed." he said as he grabbed her from behind and carried her to the bed.

Elena began to try and tickle him and surprisingly, he was actually ticklish.

"Okay, okay!" he cried. "You win, I bow before you!"

"That's right, I always win. Never forget that." she laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah?" he said as he grabbed her and flipped her over so she was now on her back. He leaned down and began to kiss her lips softly and then moved to kiss her on the neck. Elena was breathing so hard that it felt like she could barley breath.

"So what were you saying? I always win?" he smirked as he leaned back down to kiss her more.

This time the kisses were more passionate. Elena loved the way it felt to have his body so close to hers and Damon loved it too. Both Damon and Elena were in love. They loved each other and would do anything for the other. They had eternity together and if this was how every night was, Elena sure didn't mind. Things began to heat up and before either of them knew what was happening they were making love. After they finished, the heat died down and Damon laid back on the bed and pulled Elena with him. Then wrapped his black sheets and comforter around them both as she lay in his arms. He was responsible for this girl. He was the one who was going to protect her from anything that dared to hurt her and he was the one that was going to love her forever. Damon had thought in the past that he could only have love for Katherine but then he met Elena and life changed as he knew it. His feelings for Elena were his feelings for Katherine times one hundred. She was beautiful, loving, kind, and she actually cared about him and loved him. Katherine had cared about no one but loved both him and his brother. Elena's fragile heart was now in Damon's hands and he promised to protect it no matter what. As Damon looked down to look at the face of his true love, he saw that she was sound asleep and sleeping like a baby. She looked so peaceful and happy and Damon loved the fact that she was in his arms. She would be in his arms like this every night for eternity.

"Doesn't get much better than this." he said softly as he kissed her cheek and then reached over to turn out the light.

The next morning Elena woke up to see Damon laying next to her with his chest exposed but the rest of his body was hidden underneath the covers. Elena was happier than she had ever been. The big hole that was present in her life was beginning to close because being with Damon was healing her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, went to brush her teeth and then laid back down and waited for Damon to wake up. After an hour or so he began to stir and then he looked over at Elena who was obviously waiting for him to wake up.

"Good morning, I'm so glad you finally decided to wake up." she was grinning.

"Elena, it's nine in the morning...you're just a little bit to happy for me." he said smiling.

"I'm a morning person, get over it." she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Well as long as I get one of those every morning when I wake up, I think I can handle you overly happy self." he said while stretching his body.

"You wanna know something?" she asked.

"Sure, do tell." he said while he went to over to his closet to pick out his famous attire for the day.

"I love you Damon..and I think that I always have." she said softly.

"Well Elena Gilbert," he said, "I love you too and I've loved you since I laid eyes on you."

She walked over to kiss him and he held her in his arms while looking into her eyes. When their eyes met each of them could see the burning desires and love that was screaming out to them. No matter what may happen down the road, each of them knew that they would get thru it as long as they had one another. Damon's search to find something that could make him whole again was finally over. Both of their lives were now complete and everything was as it should be.

STAY TUNED FOR A SEQUEL COMING SOON! :)  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
